


Lumpy's First Word

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lumpy and his Mother Karen [3]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cute, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy says his first word.
Series: Lumpy and his Mother Karen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815823





	Lumpy's First Word

Lumpy sat in a high chair in the kitchen while his mother Karen was feeding him baby food.

“Open wide sweetie,” said Karen.

Lumpy opened his mouth, allowing Karen to move the spoon into his mouth and Lumpy swallowed the spoonful of baby food.

"Do you like it, sweetie?" Karen wanted to know.

Lumpy nodded to say yes.

"Good." Karen dipped her spoon into her container of baby food to collect some more. "Would you like some more?"

"M..m...m.." Lumpy began to say something.

"Oh!" Karen said with a smile of excitement. She was about to hear Lumpy's first word...

“Momma,” said Lumpy.

When she heard her baby say her name, Karen's eyes began to sparkle. The bottoms of her eyelids began to fill with tears of joy.

"Aaawww...!!"

"Momma," Lumpy said again.

Karen had to put down her spoon and baby food.

"Oh, Lumpy!" she said as she lifted Lumpy out of his high chair, then gave him a hug. "You're talking!"

"Momma," Lumpy said again.

Karen just giggled in happiness as she continued to hug her baby.

"Momma," Lumpy said again.

"That's right, sweetie, I'm your momma," Karen replied, still having her smile.

"Nom nom?" asked Lumpy.

Karen, knowing he'd said something else, giggled and placed him back in the high chair. She picked her spoon back up.

"Would you like some more?" she asked.

Lumpy nodded and Karen smiled and went back to feeding the baby food to her baby.


End file.
